BEST FRIENDS FOR NOW
by HARLEY QUINN12
Summary: HARLEY AND JOKER'S RELATIONSHIP FROM DOCTOR TO PATIENT,FRIEND TO FRIEND,SIDEKICK TO BOSS AND MAYBE GIRLFRIEND TO BOYFRIEND
1. First Day

Harley ran as fast as she could in four inch heels._Late as always,_she thought when she stepped into Arkam immediately spotted her new boss Joan Leland._ looks mad._Harley gave her a soft smile,but Joan just screamed at her.**_"You're_****_late!"_**Harley was too tired to explain,so she glanced at the nearby cells while gave her a lecture on punctuality._**"Anyway,we thought of starting you off with the super wackos."**_

As they walked they chatted like old they got there Harley stood mouth open staring at the Ivy made all the flowers in her room Riddler wrote down newly made riddles on the gray Face talked to his coin._So many to cure.__**"You may pick any of these criminals as your first patient."**_Harley was just about to ask for the Riddler when she heard a humming.

_** "Where is that coming from?"**_Harley followed it to the end of the peered in the cell and found the most handsome man she'd ever had beautiful dark green eyes so deep they went on skin was chalky had thick green hair that was messy in a cute way._IT'S THE JOKER!_He caught her eyes and gave her a smile that showed off his perfectly lined,white people would back away at this gesture,but Harley thought it was adorable in a bad boy fashion._He's the craziest I cure him I'll be famous!_

_**"I pick the Joker."**_Joan looked at Harley skeptically._**"What did you**_**_ say?"_**_**"I want the Joker as my**__**patient."**_Joan kept looking at Harley strangely._**"Harley,all of the Joker's past doctors are either dead or gone crazy.""I don't care!"**_Joan grew tired and finally said,_**"alright but I warned 'll have him**__**tomorrow."**_Harley's face brightened.

* * *

Before leaving for the day,Harley wanted to look into the Joker's opened the door to her new office and instantly was hit by lovely floral found a rose on her took a few steps to the desk and picked up the rose careful of the inhaled deeply and saw a piece of paper on it._A card._Harley reached for the note and it read,_Welcome to Arkam-J._


	2. Friendship

_**I'M A HUGE FAN OF JOKER AND HARLEY. KIND'VE NEW HERE SO SORRY FOR MISPELLINGS. TRIED TO CORRECT THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT IT HASN'T SHOWN. ANY WAY HERE'S MY NEXT STORY.**_

* * *

The next morning Harley got up bright and early. Today was her appointment with the Joker! She took a shower then dressed in a red shirt, black skirt, and a black tie. Dress to impress as she always said.

She got to the asylum an hour earlier than usual. She was shaking with excitement.**"Hi Harley." "Hi Joan, where is he?" **Dr. Leland pointed to a thick metal door. **"He's waiting for you on the other side. You sure you want to do this?" **Harley nodded and made her way to the door. She opened it with caution and looked around. She stepped further in. _No sight of the Joker._ Instantly she felt cold, strong, masculine hands covering her eyes. **"Guess who?!" ** He pulled away and sat down.

Harley was a little unnerved, but she got down to business.** "Hello, I'm Dr. Quinzel your new psychiatrist." **The Joker smirked.** "What, no first name?" **Harley sighed, she was hoping to avoid the topic. _He looks trustworthy. _**"Harleen, but you may call me Harley." **The Joker gave her a genuine smile. **"Harleen Quinzel, rework it a bit you get Harley Quinn."** Harley started laughing all of a sudden. It was so unexpected that she took the Joker by surprise. **"Why are you laughing?" **he asked obviously worried for her mental health. Harley stopped for a moment to answer his question. **"Well, growing** **up I had to put up with that nickname for years. Made me the center of attraction to all the bullies in the grade. Always saying 'hey harlequin, know any good jokes.' ** Harley put on a brave face, but Joker knew she was lying. **"Made it worse by being too smart and good at gymnastics. 'Hey harlequin, stick to jokes' they said. 'Blondes are supposed to be idiots." ** By now Harley was pouring tears. Joker kept quiet for a minute. He knew what it was like to not be accepted. He wondered who in their right minds would hurt an innocent girl like that without any good reason.

**"Hey doc, I think blondes are smart. Always have and always will." **Harley smiled at that. She wiped away her tears at once and sat down.** "Well, enough about me. Let's talk about your history. What made you this way?" **Joker thought about it for a while, inspecting her then answered, **"Well normally I'd blabber about a made up story on some alcoholic father, but you're different. Not like the other doctors they've sent me."** That comment puzzled Harley.** "Different? How so am I distinguished from my colleagues?" "Well, for one you're pretty," **Harley blushed at that,**"but mostly you don't treat me like a monster." **

Harley was surprised. **"Have all your doctors treated you like this?" **He nodded his head. **"Well I don't see why. You're a great person to talk to. The kindest guy I ever met so far." ** Joker smiled at her. **"Not as nice as you are though. Want to be friends?" ** Harley hesitated. _I can't be friends with my patient. It's unprofessional, _she thought. _But he's so sweet. How can I refuse? I'll just keep it a secret from Joan. _**"Okay, let's be friends then." **For their remaining time the Joker entertained her with jokes and stories of battles with Batman. Thenguard came for the Joker. **"See you next time toots,"** he said before leaving. Harley stayed for a while to recap her first meeting with the Joker. She started laughing again. **"If anyone finds out I'm his friend they'll lock me up here too." **With that she left the room excited for her next appointment with the Joker


End file.
